Just Us 2
by breakfastcouple92
Summary: [Park Shita x Breakfastcouple92] "Kali ini apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya. "Mereka memberiku dua pilihan." Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya pada stir kemudi, mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan mengontrol emosinya dengan apapun berita yang akan Baekhyun sampaikan. (Chanbaek/Yaoi/Oneshot)


Ketukan berulang dan konstan jemari pada stir kemudi menggambarkan betapa tidak sabarnya sang pemilik untuk menunggu lebih lama, tiga puluh menit sudah ia lalui berada di depan gedung perusahaannya miliknya untuk menunggu sang kekasih.

Rasa penasaran dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu kala ia mengingat bagaimana perusahaan yang telah membesarkan namanya memanggil sang kekasih secara mendadak. Bukan, bukan karena jarak tempuhnya yang jauh melainkan karena sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan jika ada panggilan mendadak berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak _beres_.

Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam studio musiknya tiga puluh menit lalu mengerjakan sebuah proyek mendatang bersama tim lainnya ketika ia mendapat kabar dari sang _manager _bahwa Baekhyun di panggil oleh atasan mereka, karena itu tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera melesat ke perusahaan agensi mereka.

Tak lama sosok itu muncul, wajah letihnya, sorot lelahnya membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut, apalagi yang perusahaannya rencanakan untuk menghancurkan senyuman Baekhyun yang dulu.

Di detik berikutnya wajah lelah itu berubah menjadi ceria kembali ketika melihat mobil Chanyeol membuat ia berdecih betapa pandainya Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tidak hanya kepada publik tapi terkadang terhadapnya, yang mana merupakan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana/Kenapa?" keduanya mendengus cepat ketika pertanyaan masing-masing keluar secara bersamaan. Baekhyun mencoba fokus pada sabuk pengamannya sementara Chanyeol hanya menunggu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" itu suara Baekhyun yang tersirat akan penasaran dan kegembiraan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mampu mengenakan topengnya dimana pun, Chanyeol lebih pada menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika berada di depan Baekhyun, jadi ia tidak bisa pura-pura bahagia sementara dirinya tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk yang sedang terjadi.

"Kali ini apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sambil bersandar, menyandarkan punggung lelahnya sejenak sebelum terlibat dalam atmosfer yang mengerikan.

"Mereka…" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya seolah tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, atau lebih kepada takut dengan reaksi Chanyeol setelahnya.

"….mereka memberiku dua pilihan." Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya pada stir kemudi, mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan mengontrol emosinya dengan apapun berita yang akan Baekhyun sampaikan.

"Sub unit baru diluar EXO atau kencan palsu." Rasanya sangat menyedihkan ketika mengucapkan itu, tapi seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa apa? Menjadi bintang Halyu sama saja dengan menciptakan versi baru dari dirimu, boneka pencetak uang.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Kau sudah memiliki sub unit, lalu untuk apa mereka membuat sub unit lagi untukmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan solo karir yang mereka janjikan?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat secara berulang.

"Mereka berkata tetap akan memberikanku solo, tapi sebagai gantinya aku harus memilih diantara kedua hal itu." Chanyeol menggeram kesal, rahangnya mengeras seolah ingin meremukkan gigi gerahamnya.

"Itu bahkan bukan pilihan, _fuck them_! Lalu apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas namun tak berani untuk menatap lebih lama.

"Sub unit." Jawaban itu menjadi akhir percakapan mereka karena Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya ketika melihat sang _manager _yang berlari dari dalam gedung menuju ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun tahu perusahaan tidak akan membiarkannya bernafas dengan lega. Solo karir hanya sebuah cara lain untuk mencetak uang bagi mereka sekaligus memberikan kepuasaan untuk semua penggemar Baekhyun. Sementara bagi Baekhyun menjadi bagian dari EXO saja sudah sangat cukup untuknya.

Baekhyun memilih sub unit bukan tanpa alasan. Ketika atasannya mengatakan kencan palsu, itu bukan ditujukan untuknya melainkan Chanyeol. Mereka akan membuatkan kencan palsu untuk Chanyeol bersama anggota group wanita dari agensi lain yang memang sudah mendapatkan tempat di hati para penggemar K-pop.

Tentu Baekhyun menolak keras hal itu. Ia sudah merasakan berada di titik terendah, dibenci karena sebuah kencan palsu buatan perusahaan beberapa tahun silam dan tentu saja ia tak ingin Chanyeol merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Meskipun Chanyeol terlihat kuat di luar, namun hatinya sangatlah lembut dan rentan karena itu Baekhyun berusaha untuk melindungi kekasihnya.

Perusahaan jelas mengetahui kelemahan utama seorang Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol, karena itu mereka tahu tanpa ditekan pun Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati memilih apa yang mereka ingin Baekhyun pilih. Sub unit baru dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin sebagai salah dua anggotanya.

Baekhyun tentu tidak terkejut ketika atasan mereka mengatakan siapa yang telah menyetujui –secara terpaksa- perjanjian itu yang juga merupakan rekan kerjanya adalah Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Jongin adalah dua boneka yang bisa perusahaan permak sesuka hati mereka, karena keduanya sama-sama memiliki kartu AS yang dipegang oleh perusahaan. Bukannya anggota lain tidak, tapi diantara semua anggota EXO Baekhyun dan Jongin adalah yang paling mudah mereka kendalikan.

Kencan palsu sudah mereka dapatkan bahkan Jongin harus melakoninya dua kali, lalu dilanjutkan dengan sub unit baru. Baekhyun tentu saja ingin memberontak seperti bagaimana Chanyeol pernah lakukan ketika berita kencan palsu Baekhyun dimanipulasi dan kemudian disebarkan ke internet oleh perusahaan mereka sendiri lalu di konfirmasi secara _mengambang_ oleh mereka.

Chanyeol menghampiri atasan dan terlibat adu mulut bahkan Chanyeol mengancam akan keluar dari perusahaan, namun lagi-lagi perusahaan menang. Chanyeol belum lah sesukses sekarang kala itu, jadi ia hanya bisa bungkam dalam kemarahan.

Mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun selalu takut untuk memberitahukan apapun mengenai rencana perusahaan pada Chanyeol, namun sebagai kekasihnya Baekhyun tentu tak bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya, apalagi sebuah hal besar.

Perjalanan mereka terasa mencekam tak ada suara dari keduanya selain alunan musik yang keluar dari radio. Baekhyun sesekali melirik Chanyeol dan ia tahu bahwa sosok itu tengah menahan amarahnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia ingat bagaimana keduanya membuat perjanjian bahwa apapun yang perusahaan lakukan Chanyeol tidak boleh mengamuk, sebagai gantinya pria jangkung itu hanya bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sedikit jahil Baekhyun menusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk ketika mobil berhenti di lampu merah. Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu lebar seolah mengajak Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang sama tapi sayang tanpa bisa ia kendalikan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja.

Baekhyun hendak mengusapnya cepat, namun Chanyeol telah melakukannya lebih cepat. Sebuah kecupan Chanyeol layangkan pada kening Baekhyun. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku ada untukmu." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar itu, meskipun sederhana namun kalimat itu bagai mantra untuknya namun buyar ketika bunyi klakson terdengar dari arah belakang karena lampu lalu lintas telah menghijau.

"Saat sampai di rumah segera siapkan pakaianmu!" Baekhyun menoleh dengan kening berkerut, seingatnya Chanyeol amat sangat sibuk belakangan ini bahkan untuk memiliki waktu berdua pun terasa sulit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol selalu seperti ini amarahnya akan cepat menguap. Mungkin Baekhyun berani menyimpulkan jika kelemahannya adalah Chanyeol, maka kelemahan Chanyeol adalah dirinya.

Mungkin banyak yang mengira hubungan cinta sesama jenis akan lebih rumit disbanding hubungan normal, namun hal itu salah. Keduanya sama saja, ada manis ada pahit yang rumit adalah bagaimana orang-orang menilai mereka, karena alasan itu pula keduanya memilih untuk tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka, mungkin bisa dikatakan _belum_ saatnya.

…

**..**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap kearah jendela mobil menatap satu per satu pohon yang berlalu, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu tidak henti-hentinya menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara berat itu menginterupsi kegiatannya membuat kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengemudi namun sesekali mata pria itu akan melihat ke arahnya.

"Banyak. Aku memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya berada disana nanti. Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku masih tak menyangka hari ini akan tiba." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, merasa begitu perihatin pada sosok disampingnya.

Jadwal yang amat sangat padat sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka sebagai seorang idola, sehingga memiliki waktu luang seperti saat ini sangatlah sulit. Kalau pun memiliki sedikit waktu luang Chanyeol akan memilih menghabiskannya bersama teman-temannya untuk menyalurkan hobi yang ia milikki, jadi memiliki waktu berdua dengan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat jarang terlebih agensi tidak akan dengan mudah mengizinkan mereka pergi berdua saja.

Beruntungnya Taewoo mau menjadi sukarelawan untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan berpura-pura bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kali ini, meskipun sebenarnya mereka berangkat terpisah dan akan bertemu di Daemyeong Resort Vivaldi Park. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mampu menyiapkan semua rencana hanya dalam satu malam, tapi Baekhyun akui Chanyeol memang hebat dalam merencakan liburan.

Musik dari radio terus berputar sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Memerlukan waktu 3 jam 35 menit untuk sampai disana dengan mobil pribadi dan sejauh ini baru 1 jam yang sudah mereka lalui.

Baekhyun menguap dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun dengan bibir yang ia buka lebar-lebar.

"Tidurlah jika kau merasa lelah!" Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan bibir yang terbuka, sepertinya ia terlihat begitu mengantuk.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau menyetir sendiri, kemarin aku memintamu menemaniku mencari makan dini hari, sekarang kau harus menyetir berjam-jam. Aku akan tidur nanti." Chanyeol merasa tersentuh, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun membuat kantuk Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu, lagipula aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali." Baekhyun masih menggeleng pelan mencoba mempertahankan matanya yang nyaris tertutup.

"Tidak Chanyeolie, aku akan menemanimu." Elusan lagi Chanyeol berikan sambil berbagi fokus pada jalanan.

"Baiklah, nanti begitu sampai di Gapyeong kita akan_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti dan keterkejutannya tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun telah tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Benar-benar manis, pikir Chanyeol sambil menarik pipi Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol kembali fokus pada jalanan dan sesekali menguap, karena sejujurnya ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

Mobil Chanyeol terhenti disebuah toko ski di Nonhyundong dan dengan perlahan ia membangunkan Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil sedikit terkejut.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Chanyeol mengangguk sementara Baekhyun membersihkan liur yang mungkin keluar dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Ayo, kita harus membelikanmu perlengkapan!" meski masih mengantuk Baekhyun turun dengan cepat dan menguap beberapa kali. Mereka memasuki toko , sebuah toko kecil yang menjual perlengkapan ski. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului dan menemui salah seorang pegawai, ia meminta pegawai itu untuk memilihkan peralatan untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terduduk dengan wajah setengah mengantuknya sementara Chanyeol sibuk memilihkan untuknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari ukuran yang pas untuk Baekhyun, jadi setelah 30 menit memilih Chanyeol segera membayar segalanya.

Saat usai membayar Chanyeol melirik pada salah satu pengunjung yang sedang mengambil gambar mereka, karena itu ia segera menghampiri sosok itu.

"Aku mohon, sulit untuk kami memiliki waktu berdua jika foto kami terus tersebar di internet. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menyebarkannya,tapi aku harap kau menyebarkannya beberapa hari setelah ini dan juga jangan buat kami berada dalam satu foto, kau bisa sebarkan gambarku atau gambar Baekhyun. Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berlalu sambil menarik Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan dan berhenti di area peristirahatan Gapyeong, tempat dimana orang-orang yang melakukan perjalanan jauh dari Seoul biasanya berhenti untuk mengisi perut atau beristirahat.

Chanyeol melihat sekitar dan bersyukur karena orang-orang terlihat terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mengenali dirinya dan Baekhyun sebagai salah satu anggota dari boyband terkenal saat ini di Korea Selatan.

Sejam lamanya mereka habiskan untuk makan dan berbincang-bincang, terutama Baekhyun yang merasa begitu senang dan penasaran bagaimana rasanya melakukan _ski boarding_.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang nampak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil memegang perutnya yang membesar karena terlalu kenyang. Baekhyun mengangguk dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol bagaimana sosok itu mencoba bangkit.

"Ah, timbanganku pasti naik. Aku makan terlalu banyak, jika aku melakukan live instagram mereka pasti akan mengomentari bagaimana berat badanku bertambah." Keluh Baekhyun saat mereka berada di dalam mobil, bahkan ia menggunakan ponselnya untuk bercermin melihat bagaimana pipinya yang semakin tembam.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi, Baekhyunie! Bagiku kau tetap cantik seperti ini,mereka mengatakan itu karena mereka tidak pernah tahu betapa empuknya pipi ini ketika ku tekan, dan betapa enaknya berbaring diatas paha ini." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Cium!" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dan Baekhyun segera melihat sekitar, beruntung mobil mereka terparkir cukup jauh dan tersembunyi diantara mobil lainnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman yang lembut perlahan mulai berubah lebih menuntut, bahkan tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengelus pinggul dan berjalan semakin turun untuk meremas pipi pantatnya. Baekhyun dibuat semakin terlena oleh ciuman Chanyeol, bibir tebal itu benar-benar mampu membuat rohnya seperti tertarik keluar.

Sadar akan resiko yang besar jika ketahuan, akhirnya keduanya mengakhiri momen indah itu sebelum terlambat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Dari sisi jalan Baekhyun mampu melihat tempat terkenal itu, ia tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali memberitahu Chanyeol betapa ia akan menyukai berada disana. Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan dan Chanyeol segera menghubungi Taewoo. Tak lama dua orang muncul sambil tergopoh-gopoh, keempatnya sejenak memberikan salam hangat.

"Aku sudah memesan kamar atas nama kami berdua, jadi kalian bisa memakai satu kamar atas namaku. "Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu seolah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mereka masuk dengan barang-barang mereka dan beberapa mata mulai memperhatikan untungnya ada larangan untuk pihak resort menyebarkan informasi tentang orang-orang yang berkunjung kesana jadi baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega. Mereka masuk ke kamar hanya untuk meletakkan barang kemudian menyiapkan diri untuk segera melakukan ski boarding.

Baekhyun menggigil ketika mereka mengantri untuk memasuki arena. Satu per satu keamanan pengunjung di periksa oleh petugas. Baekhyun mengintip barisan panjang di depannya dan ia mendengus, merasa tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki arena. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan, satu tangan ia letakkan di pundak Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil terkejut.

"Tenang,mereka tak akan mengenali kita." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menyamankan posisinya disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat kan yang aku ajari kemarin?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap mengulang gerakan yang Chanyeol ajari semalam sebelum mereka berdua tertidur. Sesekali Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya saat melihat beberapa pasangan di depan mereka berpelukan dengan mesra.

Memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun adalah naluri untuk Chanyeol sebagai sang kekasih, meski ia terkadang melakukannya tanpa sadar di depan kamera, namun melakukannya secara bebas seperti sekarang tidaklah mudah karena itu ia menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

"Kau kedinginan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sembari melangkah perlahan menunggu giliran. Sesekali Chanyeol akan mengusap pundak Baekhyun, ataupun mengecup kepala Baekhyun singkat.

"Akhirnya." Dan betapa Baekhyun senang ketika mereka akhirnya berada di dalam arena. Bagi Chanyeol bermain ski bukan lah pertama kalinya, ia bahkan sudah menjelahi _slope_ yang lebih ekstrim namun karena saat ini mengajak Baekhyun maka ia memilih _slope_ datar untuk pemula.

Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk meluncur seperti layaknya seorang pelatih sementara Baekhyun akan mengikutinya meskipun ia gagal berulang kali. Di percobaan kelima Baekhyun sudah mampu meluncur dengan baik membuat Chanyeol perlahan mundur ke pinggir untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Baek, lakukan lagi! Aku akan merekamnya." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil kembali mencoba.

"Bagus, bagus Baekhyunie! Ya seperti itu!" Di awal rekaman itu terlihat bagus, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersungkur dan akhirnya terguling seperti anak kecil membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan segera mematikan ponselnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan sigap Chanyeol membantu yang lebih kecil untuk bangkit namun Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tumpukan salju menutupi kaca matanya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Astaga, betapa lucunya bayi ini." Gumamnya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa salju diwajah itu.

"Baekhyun tidak apa-apa?" Taewoo mendekat dengan khawatir namun kemudian ia menghela nafas lega karena Baekhyun nyatanya baik-baik saja. Setelahnya mereka kembali mengulang untuk waktu yang lama, hingga tanpa mereka sadari waktu telah beranjak dan hari sudah malam.

"Baek, ayo kita berhenti! Sebaiknya kita makan dulu!"

"Sedikit lagi Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, kau bisa mati membeku nanti! Kembali, besok kita bisa melakukannya lagi." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

Mereka kembali ke dalam resort pukul setengah tujuh malam dan keempatnya memutuskan untuk berendam di kolam air hangat pribadi yang disediakan. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika pundaknya bersandar pada pinggiran kolam sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekat kearahnya, Baekhyun seperti tanpa tulang hanya mengikuti tarikan Chanyeol lalu berpindah bersandar di dada yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa kami harus pergi?" Chanyeol menendang air dan mengenai wajah teman-teman di depannya. Keempatnya tertawa namun Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun sambil memberikan pijatan pada kaki Baekhyun dibawah air.

"Lelah?" tanya Chanyeol

"Hm, tapi menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan kita lakukan lagi ya?" Chanyeol berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Baekhyun "Aku rasa ini tidak gratis." Baekhyun menyiku perut Chanyeol hingga mengaduh namun kemudian Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kalian akan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika kedua temannya bangkit.

"Aku kembali ke kamar, tubuhku lelah kita masih memiliki dua hari disini." Ucap Taewoo sebelum akhirnya mengambil handuk dan mengelap tubuhnya.

"Kalian nikmati saja waktu berdua kalian, aku tahu sulit untuk mendapatkannya." Chanyeol membuat gerakan mengusir dengan jarinya sementara Baekhyun mengusir dengan kakinya.

"Aku berharap waktu berhenti disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemari Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Hm, aku juga." Satu kecupan Chanyeol layangkan di pundak Baekhyun, kecupan lain di tengkuk dan kecupan-kecupan susulan di sepanjang leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menolak ia semakin membiarkan lehernya terekspos bahkan satu tangannya meraih kepala Chanyeol untuk menekannya lebih dalam.

"Jangan tinggalkan jejak disana!" Tapi Chanyeol selalu saja jahil dengan menghisap satu titik di leher Baekhyun yang tentu akan meninggalkan noda kemerahan di kulit putihnya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan lehernya dan mengusapnya pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengkel lalu menarik kepala Chanyeol dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman hebat.

"Awww." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan sambil memegang bibirnya yang terluka. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Kita impas." Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun kuat lalu membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

Sejenak mereka melupakan beban yang mereka pikul di kedua pundak masing-masing, melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka harus terus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka semasih mengemban status idol.

Ada masa dimana keduanya berharap bahwa mereka bukanlah publik figur tapi jika mereka tidak terjun ke dunia itu maka keduanya tidak akan pernah dipertemukan. Jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggap bahwa apa yang terjadi diantara mereka adalah takdir dan sebisa mungkin akan bersama-sama melewatinya.

Baekhyun melupakan masalah yang tak lama lagi akan ia hadapi dan itu lah bagaimana hebatnya seorang Park Chanyeol baginya. Mereka ada satu sama lain, disaat yang lain memunggungi dan meninggalkan maka mereka akan memberikan punggung masing-masing sebagai tumpuan.

Tidak ada yang tahu selama apa mereka mampu bertahan dari semua tekanan yang ada, tapi yang pasti mereka hanya memiliki satu prinsip untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Kepercayaan.

…

..

.

_Musim dingin kemarin, aku pergi bersama Chanyeol lagi, kami melakukan snowboarding. Jika kau pergi bersama Chanyeol percayalah ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Jadi aku belajar banyak hal darinya. Aku belajar bermain bowling dan juga snowboarding. Aku rasa aku terlihat sangat keren ketika melakukannya. Satu hal yang membuatku senang, tak ada satupun yang mengenali kami. Jadi itulah bagaimana liburan kami berlalu._ **–Baekhyun at his birthday party (170504)**

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

Special FF dalam rangka perayaan akun breakfastcouple92 yang berusia satu tahun.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Love you 614%


End file.
